<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Да, господин еврокомиссар, я не против взглянуть на ваш евромандат / Yes, Eurocomissioner, I don’t mind to have a glance at your Euromandate by fandom Anything Retro 2020 (Anything_Retro), Red_Box</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268899">Да, господин еврокомиссар, я не против взглянуть на ваш евромандат / Yes, Eurocomissioner, I don’t mind to have a glance at your Euromandate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020'>fandom Anything Retro 2020 (Anything_Retro)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Red_Box'>Red_Box</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yes Minister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1980s, AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don’t copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff and Crack, Friends With Benefits, Implied Relationships, M/M, Out of Character, Politics, Slice of Life, sketch - freeform, Не для бартера</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Red_Box</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативное развитие событий эпизода The Devil You Know — сначала новый пост в ЕС получает Джим, через некоторое время в Брюссель переводят и Хамфри... (подразумевается троп «<s>друзья</s> коллеги с <s>привилегиями</s> бенефитами») </p><p> The Devil You Know ep alternative development: Jim had been promoted to European Parliament and after a while Sir Humphrey is also moved to Brussels, so they are to work together yet again...Here is the happy re-union scene with very warm welcoming... Implied *Colleagues with benefits* vibes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom Anything Retro 2020 визуал G - PG-13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Да, господин еврокомиссар, я не против взглянуть на ваш евромандат / Yes, Eurocomissioner, I don’t mind to have a glance at your Euromandate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>про название: МАНДА'Т, а, м. [латин. mandatum — поручение]. 1. Официальный документ, удостоверяющий те или иные полномочия предъявителя (офиц.). Депутатский м. Императивный м. (связывающий действия избранного определенными полномочиями по каждому конкретному вопросу). <i>Предъявите ваш мандат.</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>(DA <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/tatianaonegina/art/Brussels-ru-847794505?ga_submit_new=10%3A1597402176">ссылка</a>)</p><p>+<br/>same in Eng.</p><p>
  
</p><p>(DA <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/tatianaonegina/art/Brassels-847794177?ga_submit_new=10%3A1597401984">link</a>)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>в названии стремлюсь к ёмкости японских яойных (и не только) манг xD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>